


Lost

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are not lost," John said, stressing every word. Then he looked around again and quickly added, "We might have just taken a little detour."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I was backup writer for Team Romance for McShep Match 2007 and ended up writing four stories for my prompt "lost". This is the fourth of those stories.

"We're lost," Rodney said, stopping on the increasingly narrow patch of brown earth between dark green forest on the left and light green grass on the right.

"We're _not_ lost," John said, looking around.

"I should have gone with Teyla."

"Teyla is talking to the nice people at the village, who'll let you take a look at their sacred caves," John explained in his be-nice-to-the-people-with-the-spears voice, even though they were completely alone.

" _You_ could have done that."

John shot Rodney a dirty look.

"You _could_ have! At least she wouldn't have gotten lost."

"We're not lost."

Rodney continued as if John hadn't spoken. "Or Ronon. He never gets lost."

"We are not lost," John said, stressing every word. Then he looked around again and quickly added, "We might have just taken a little detour."

Rodney crossed his arms in front of him. "Do you have _any_ idea where the caves are?"

"Sure. They're...in that direction." John pointed to the left, to a small trail leading into the forest.

"You're just guessing!"

"It's just flat land over there and we need mountains for caves."

Rodney took several deep breaths. "So your plan is to just walk until we get to a mountain and then around it until we find a cave?"

When John hesitated, Rodney turned around and started walking back.

"Where are you going?" John said, following him.

"I think we took a wrong turn after that large dead tree. We were supposed to go straight ahead after that."

"I thought we did."

Rodney turned around abruptly. "What? We took a right turn after it. The other one went straight past it." He illustrated it with his hand.

"I thought the other went leftish." A small pout formed on John's lips.

Rodney threw his head back in exasperation. "Don't you know what _straight_ is?! Oh wait, I forgot who I was talking to."

John glared at him. "You know, bitching is not a sexy look on you."

"Not a...?" Rodney began, frowning. Then his eyes narrowed. "Is that what this is about? You left Ronon with Teyla so that we could have a little romantic outing?"

John huffed and didn't look at Rodney.

"Colonel?"

John lifted his hands in defeat. "Okay, fine! I'm sorry if I thought it might be nice to spend some time alone together after we've hardly seen each other for a week."

"We've been in two meetings together. And we sat at the same table in the mess at least three times."

John quickly started walking further along where they'd come from.

"What now?" Rodney asked.

"You want to go back? We'll go back. We'll go _straight_ after the dead tree. No, wait. Let's go back to the village and you can go with _Teyla_ , who never gets lost."

"Hey," Rodney said softly, but John kept up his brisk pace. "John."

John stopped. Rodney walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder to turn him around.

"Let's try that path into the woods. Maybe it leads us back to the road to the caves."

The look on John's face was still hard, but he nodded and they began walking in that direction again.

After a while Rodney said, "I just wanted to point out that we did see each other, even if we couldn't be alone."

John sighed. "And I thought I didn't have to clarify that I didn't mean seeing so much as touching."

They walked on in silence.

When suddenly Rodney's hand found John's, John's steps faltered then stopped. He looked at their hands. Then his gaze turned up to Rodney's reddening face.

Eventually Rodney pulled his hand away in a quick jerky motion. "I thought you wanted to touch," he said unhappily.

A wide smile formed on John's lips. Rodney pouted, crossing his arms and not looking at John.

John pulled his face into a kiss. Rodney squirmed for a moment then uncrossed his arms and put them around John's waist as their kiss deepened. Their mouths opened up and John pushed his tongue into Rodney's waiting mouth. They moved closer, their breaths getting heavier.

Rodney pulled away, licking his slightly swollen lips. "Your P90 is poking me."

"That's not my P90." John grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

"Yes, it is," Rodney said, looking down at the gun between them.

John sighed. "Yes, it is," he conceded. "I was trying to be romantic."

Rodney snorted. "I hate to break it to you, Colonel, but sex and romance are not necessarily the same thing. Although it might explain a few things."

John's expression turned solemn. "I know they don't have to be. But _this_ is romance. At least for me."

Rodney watched him for a long moment. Then he started unstrapping his laptop and opening his tac vest.

"Rodney?"

"Let's have sex," Rodney said, continuing to get out of his uniform. "We'll just tell them we got lost on the way if they ask why it took so long."

"We _did_ get lost on the way," John pointed out.

Rodney started to remove John's P90 and then began working on his vest too. "And you're right. We haven't been together in over a week."

He pulled John into a kiss by his half opened vest and continued to work on it.

"And don't tell me you haven't fantasized about having sex with me outdoors," Rodney said knowingly.

"I fantasize about having sex with you anywhere." John grinned and quickly started stripping.

Rodney was ready to push down his boxers, when John tackled him into the grass. "Umph."

"You're still not naked," John complained, already nibbling on Rodney's earlobe, while his hand wandered down his side.

"I was getting there when something just _jumped_ me," Rodney said, wriggling out of his boxers beneath John.

When they finally were on top of each other, naked from head to toe, they both sighed.

"Far too long," Rodney whispered into John's neck, his hands cupping John's ass cheeks.

John thrust back into Rodney's hands, then forward into his pelvis. Rodney's mouth sought John's and found it waiting for him.

They moved against each other with increasing urgency, whispering encouragement and their names between kisses.

Eventually Rodney's legs moved around John and he came, throwing back his head. John kept pushing against him, until he froze and spurted between them, groaning into Rodney's neck.

John lay heavily on Rodney until Rodney kept poking him. He moved a bit to the side, but put one arm and leg possessively over Rodney.

"I've got grass in places it has no business to be," Rodney said.

John just smiled. Then he suddenly lifted his head from Rodney's chest. "Ha!"

"What?"

"I think I remember the way."

Rodney looked at him, sighed, and pulled him back down onto his chest.


End file.
